Legend of the Dragonborn: Link's Journey
by the rookie of buck
Summary: Link is on a mission from the Princess to warn the leader of Skyrim about a great calamity that has the potential to rival Hyrule's recently defeated Calamity Ganon. Unfortunately Skyrim has it's own problems to deal with along with the return of dragons. Though now, Link has help in the form of two bickering housecarls, an eager mage, a vampire, and the newly realized Dragonborn.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, and Sofia - The Funny Fully Voiced Follower Mod, they belong to Nintendo, Bethesda Game Studios, and John Jarvis + Christine Slagman of the Syrim Nexus Modding Community respectively.**

 **Hey there readers! This time I'm doing something I thought of while watching a BotW video so I made this hopefully I'll to at least go a little bit further I hope.**

* * *

One thing Link didn't account for was that he had to leave his old horse behind for a different one that can withstand freezing harsh climate that this country he's heading to, apparently this land he is going too is called 'Skyrim' or at least that's what his guide calls it. Apparently his guide only visited the country a few times, supposedly to get some special mead with juniper berries mixed in for her mother's tavern in Bruma and it just so happens that they were running low when he needed someone too take him there. After entering the land and stopping at Helgen they'll part ways for him to look for another guide, which was kind of a shame really because she was great for small talk and he can't quite understand but she felt important despite what her stepfather would probably say otherwise.

This woman that piqued the hero and champion of Hyrule's interest was Nalia Crossails. A woman that Link almost mistook for a Gerudo since she had dark skin and was quite tall, though not as tall as an actual Gerudo but compared to the average adult Hylian she was pretty tall, and another difference beside her height is that her hair wasn't any shade of red that the tall warrior women took pride in as well as not having a beak-like nose that the all female race have. Another glaring factor is that her birth mother was apparently what Nalia calls her a Nord, and that her birth father was what she says are called Redguards which all of them have some tone of dark skin. He asked what her birth father was like but she got quiet all of a sudden, must be a sensitive subject for her so he said his apologies and she accepted.

Right now their horses were climbing up the path leading up to a statue while Nalia was being intrigued by Link's telling of the different races that occupy Hyrule.

"So you have four different beast folk in 'Hyrule' and none of them are feline or lizard folk?" Nalia questioned with interest.

"Technically the Koroks and Gorons aren't really any type of 'beast-folk' I think. The Koroks are children of the forest and they look the walking talking tiny trees, except for Hetsu, I think he is taller than you are. The Gorons are big, plump, and well toned rock people. My friend Daruk was the biggest and tallest of their kind, but he had a big heart though he was deathly afraid of dogs, apparently they chased him around when he was a child." Link answered which his guide got a chuckle from.

"Hmhmhm wow this Daruk character sounds like someone my little brother Hendall would love to meet just so he can challenge him to a brawl." She said after calming down from her giggle fit.

Link smiled in knowing that someone like Daruk, Mipha, or Revali would be the talk of Bruma since they would be the first Goron, Zora, or Rito to step in this world that is called Nirn.

As the horses trotted past a cave and headed towards the inn Link stopped his horse which made Nalia stop hers to look at Link to see that his face took a serious turn while his pointed ears twitch.

All of sudden, before Nalia could ask if something was wrong, Link jumped off his horse and tackled her too the ground. Before she could retaliate and pull out her dagger she heard an explosion and looked to see her and Link's horses were engulfed in an explosive flame which the horses cried in pain and galloped off in a panic Before she could thank her savior, he got up and drew his large crude looking sword and his equally as large and deadly looking shield. This in turn made her get up and draw her steel dagger in right hand and calling upon her pool of magicka bring forth fire spell in the other preparing for a fight in the direction Link was looking at.

It was quiet for a few moments, and then they was a female war cry screaming "FOR SKYRIM!" followed by a male war cry from where Link was looking at screaming "FOR THE EMPIRE!" when all of Oblivion broke loose as two side clash with each other. Thankfully it seemed to be mostly isolated from them until a big man garbed in red and had green skin looked in their direction after just finishing off a soldier in blue, looking blood-drunk from a fresh kill and charged in with his steel warhammer and took a mighty swing. Though Link was prepared for this attack and parried with his Savage Lynel Shield which left the orc open for an attack, but instead of slashing the orc, Link made a judgment call and bashed the Orsimer in the head with the blunt end of his shield which knocked some sense in the red garbed orc.

The orc looked dizzy in a moment before shaking of his daze and looked at the offender who bashed his thick skull only too see it was a mer with a Redguard behind him making the Orsimer lower his hefty weapon to warn the duo to turn and flee before all of sudden feeling something stab him in the back. He made a silent cry before falling over and feeling darkness creep upon him.

Standing victorious over the giant orc was a man garbed in chain mail and blue armor with a steel sword and iron shield before looking at the duo and looking at Link's pointed ears then made his decision by screaming "DIE THALMOR SCUM!" and charging headfirst to the Hylian. Before Link could prepare himself and parry the large blue-garbed man, Nalia intervened and shot a stream of fire at the feet of the the assaulter who proclaimed Link a thalmor agent which made the large man step back but instead of running away liked Nalia hoped he would do, he instead took a crouching position with his solid iron shield raised and marched forward into the flames, undeterred by the Nordic Redguard's magic attack. Before the man could get within striking distance at Nalia she heard the signs of someone charging a lightning spell behind her, then she heard her only ally throughout this mess scream "GET DOWN!" which she complied and ducked to see a lightning bolt that strangely looked like an arrow sail past her and strike the Nord's iron shield which caused him to scream in agony as his sword and shield were flung away from his hands.

After a couple of seconds the Nord regained some of his bearings to look at the duo in sheer rage but instead of fetching his sword a few feet away from him he charged headfirst, fists raised intending to beat the pair too death with his bare hands. As Nalia prepared to counterattack the enraged Nord, Link looked to see a fireball that looked like the one that struck their horses. Before Link could jump and protect Nalia from the blast, the fireball hit in between Nalia and the blue-garbed soldier which exploded.

Link looked in horror as the flames died down to find two bodies laying apart from one another. One more charred than the other and to his relief it wasn't his escort. Instead Nalia laid with her Bruma style clothes on fire burning what little was left of her clothing after the explosion. Link rushed to her side to see despite a few new burn marks on her body she was still breathing although it was labored at best. Link was ready to bring out one of his fairies before a thought occurred to him as he looked to see that the red garbed green skinned man looked alive but barely, so thinking quickly the Hylian knight dragged Nalia closer to the Orsimer and after a grueling several seconds laid his escort to Skyrim next to the orc and dug into his travel pouch and brought out a glowing pink winged sprite which looked at the Hylian with confusion as she saw the knight was unharmed. "You have to save them!" Link said with urgency as the fairy looked at the two he was looking at before she turned back to him and nodded before flying from his grasp and flew over the two people near death as the fairy sprinkled her healing dust on both of them before fading into nothing in a tiny pink flash.

The first one too surprisingly awaken was the orc as he groan and looked to see his savior to his shock was the one he mistook and attack in his blood-hungry daze. Before the orc could thank him Link felt a great shocking pain like he got struck by lightning as he screamed in pain as he felt the world turn black.

* * *

 **And that's chapter one to this story the next chapter will deal with Helgen and the great calamity to Skyrim and escaping Helgen. To help you with the hopeful need of this story here is a preview to sate your needs.**

" _My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials, can you say the same?" the Stormcloak mocked as headsman swung down his axe as Link and Nalia looked away before the gruesome deed was done._

" _It's alright you two, at least it's not your heads rolling off that block with the rest of the rebels thanks to your new friend Urug vouching for you." Hadvar comforted the two which eased Nalia a bit but Link still looked saddened by the ordeal._

" _Do they have to face their execution so quickly, without a trail or even a prison sentence to await their their judgment?" Link questioned which Nalia seemed to agree as Link heard the Stormcloak that he saw that Hadvar recognize say something about the beheaded soldier being fearless in death._

" _Under normal circumstances, yes they would stand trail and probably be put on display as an example in Solitude or the Imperial City for their crime of rebelling against the Empire. But Ulfric Stormcloak is too dangerous a man to be kept alive longer than he already has especially with his Thu'um." Hadvar answered while the Redguard captain called for the man that Hadvar might have known._

" _What's a Thu'um Hadvar?" Nalia questioned the soldier before a faint noise was heard that everyone dismissed except for Link and Nalia who both looked to the skies. It worried Link which to him sounded like a roar but to Nalia sounded like a deep and powerful voice._

 **Their you go and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and the sneak preview.**


End file.
